Let Your Heart Be Known
by lt.soniablade
Summary: Aoshi is engaged to Megumi arranged by their parents and who is in love with him but Aoshi doesn’t return the Feeling. Meg can’t stand her sister Misao whom she didn’t see for years. What happens when Misao shows up. Not for Megumi fans. OCCness AxM. RxR.
1. LYHBK1

Aoshi is engaged to Meg arranged by their parents and who is in love with him but Aoshi doesn't return the Feeling. Meg can't strand her sister Misao whom she didn't see for years. What happens when Misao shows up. Not for Megumi fans. AxM. RxR.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin.

Let Your Heart Be Known.

Chapter-1

There he was sitting in the beautiful living room of Shinomori mansion deep in thought of the event that took place about a week ago. He had his dark bangs covering his ice blue eyes. He was wearing a neat deep blue shirt and black trousers all ready to go else where. but he "Aoshi Shinomori" was still in his thoughts.

'_Is this what I wanted in my life?'_ these are the thoughts that ran through his head. why? because he got engaged to Megumi Makimachi, the eldest daughter of Morio Makimachi. Apparently, his father Reizo Shinomori and Morio are best friends and this marriage is an enhancement to their friendship and business. And as an excellent businessman and for the love of his family he was willing to go through this.

The only problem was "Megumi" he finds her absolutely annoying. He found no difference between her and all the other girls that would want him all to themselves for his looks, his status and of course his money. _'they are all the same'_ He just doesn't find himself comfortable around her and not only that, he also has a bad feeling about the wedding. _'no..lets not think about this anymore. I will go through this for the business and for my family. I will make my family proud' _

"Aoshi Darling are you ready" his mother called all set to go.

"Yes mother"

"You look as handsome as ever my son"

"Thank you mother, and you look beautiful today" he said and gave his mother kiss on her chick.

"Come on you two, I don't want the makimachis to wait any longer, we are late already" said his father and thus they all walked out of the door and drove off towards the Makimachi Mansion.

As they reached the Makimachi mansion they were welcomed open heartedly.

"Aoshi, what took you so long? Didn't you know that I was waiting for you?" Megumi said as she hugged him and after pulling away and holding both the sides of his face, she press her lips to his. Of course their parents stood there staring at the couple they had thought are having a lovely moment which was obviously only being a great moment for Megumi and not for Aoshi.

"Oh I missed you so much" megumi said as she stopped kissing.

" Megumi, we met just this afternoon for lunch" Aoshi not showing at all how disgusted he felt at that moment and took out a hanky wiping of the lipstick from his face.

"But Aoshi you know how much I love you"

"Uhm… why don't we move into the living room where we can sit comfortably" Megumi's mother suggested to which they all agreed.

As they sat there in the living room quite comfortably conversing about several matters about the marriage and the business and family.

"Morio?" Reizo asked

"Yes?"

" Why didn't we see your daughter..umm..a..a yes Misao at the engagement. wasn't she informed of the engagement"

That caught Aoshi's attention. 'megumi never mentioned about a sister' out of curiosity he glanced at the side table and saw some pictures of the family but there was none with the so said sister in it.

" Ah..yes of course she was informed. in fact megumi herself mailed her didn't you Megumi" said Mrs. Makimachi with a bit of hesitation. Right at this point of the conversation Megumi paled. It seemed she was not at all comfortable with the said name and as everyone kept on staring at her with curiosity and waiting for a reply.

"Umm why yes mother, I did but I don't know why she didn't come " _'damn, that bitch'_

Aoshi stared at megumi clearly seeing the lies coming out of her mouth _' I wonder why'._

"Hmm, anyways, morio what is it that misao is doing?"

"Oh she is in New York studying fashion designi…." Morio was cut of by chuckle. they all looked toward the person the sound came from. Megumi couldn't hold back her laughter and who knows why.

" Oh I am sorry father for so rudely interrupting you, well you see misao, was always known as a tomboy. I just cant believe why she all of a sudden wanted to be a fashion designer, don't you rather think it is weird, well I find it absolutely funny. oh I wonder how she is doing….a fashion designer oh hohoho" and she continued on laughing.

" Aa, yes actually she was always fond of arts maybe that is where she took her turn into fashion designing though I myself was quite surprised when she informed us that she has received a full scholarship at one of the topmost fashion designing schools in New York"

Morio explained "Not that she was a bad student as a matter of fact she was a brilliant one at school and also a wonderful painter" Morio finished yet with a sad smile thinking of his young daughter whom he hasn't seen heard from for a very long time. _'why' _Morio asked himself _'why didn't she write back to us, not a single letter not even a call? why? Didn't we give her enough love or is it that she doesn't find us important anymore? may be Megumi is right Misao doesn't care about us anymore" _he thought and frowned. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Reizo

"Really, is that so, why don't you show me some of her paintings then"

"Ah yes. Well Megumi knows where they are kept. Well you see, Megumi adores her sister so much that she had put the paintings away for safety, right Megumi?"

Aoshi looked over to Megumi who was sitting in silence and cocked up his brow _'really'_ he thought.

At this moment megumi was fuming with all the attention that misao was getting even though she was not here.

"Of course I will show them but may be after the dinner" she said hoping that everyone will forget about the whole topic later.

"Mrs. Shinomori, that is a very elegant dress you are wearing" Megumi asked to draw everyone attention away from Misao.

"Oh this one isn't it nice, I bought it when I went to New York with Reizo on his business trip there, meanwhile I just wanted to go around shopping. Well this one I found at this store called MM designer's collections it was newly opened though. But the dresses are beautiful and it had become famous already at that time. Everyone was talking about it. Isn't it a brilliant work?"

"Yes, it is indeed"

"Well they said that they hardly gets to see the designer, but I will tell you, when I bought this dress she herself chose it for me. She is a very young designer and when I asked her why she never showed herself off to the public, when her store is becoming so famous. She told me that she is not really fond of fame. She just loves her work and that's all"

DING DONG.

"Oh my who could that be, I surely didn't invite anyone else at this time.. hmm beshimi will you please see who it is at the door" Megumi's mother called out.

"Yes of course" Beshimi their butler replied walked of hurriedly towards the door.

"Huh, why miss…" they heard Beshimi gasped.

"Yes, it has been a long time hasn't it" said a female voice and they all waited for the guest to be brought into the living room.

to be continued..


	2. LYHBK2

Hi I am back sorry for updating so late, I'm a lazy bum. hehehe.

I would like to thank: Aleeza, shuiede, Engel Star 13, len, jeez, crossfire, kafka013, ttv, fans and Charmed Wolf for their reviews you guys were very helpful and motivating.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin, I just adore them. 

Chapter 2

As Beshimi entered the living room bringing the guest along with him, the only thing that Aoshi saw was a short woman that might come up to the level of his chest. She had her dark blue black hair tied in pony tail and she was wearing a light blue long sleeved top and a white skirt that stopped just below her knees. But there was one thing drew his attentions towards her mostly were her wide sea green eyes. For a moment he was lost in those eyes which lacked of something that he couldn't figure out but he was snapped out of the trance with the sound gasps heard in the room.

"MISAO?" Mrs. Makimachi exclaimed.

Aoshi looked around to look at everyone in the room only to see the Makimachis stunned by the appearance of their youngest daughter, who had put on a small smile on her heart shaped face.

"yes it is me mother. I just wanted to give you a surprise" Misao at that moment can feel the scrutiny and curiosity behind the stare of her own family and the guests present, for her sudden appearance.

"Misao, wha…." Morio started but was cut of by Megumi.

"Father" her voice was tinted with anger. Misao gave Megumi a stern look.

"Father I think Misao is tired from the journey, why don't we just let her rest"

"right" her father agreed.

"Beshimi, please take Misao to her room" Megumi called out

"No need for Beshimi I remember very well where my room is" Misao said and turned to go towards the stairs leading up, but she stopped and turn around and asked "Oh I hope no one will mind if I join you for dinner?"

"Why..ofcourse not ?" said Morio, while Megumi was fuming _"What the hell is she doing here?" _she thought. Meanwhile the other in the room felt the tension that was built between the family and Misao. Except for Aoshi's mother who was too busy thinking where she has seen Misao before.

Misao didn't miss out the tension either. She was being able to feel the awkwardness of not being wanted to be seen by her own family. _"this is all her fault. I know she did everything to keep me away from them." _ she felt like crying her heart out _"No, I wont cry, never again just as I have promise myself that very day"_.

**Flashback:**

"Beshimi when did they say that they will be back?" Misao asked impatiently waiting for her parent to return from the show held at Megumi's School where Meg has decided to participate in playing the piano.

"oh don't worry Makimachi san they will be back on time" Beshimi replied.

"but time is running out, I have to catch my plane within the next 40 minutes, you know it takes time to reach the airport, and how many times will I tell you not to call me that, just simply call me Misao, we are friends after all, at least today coz I'll be leaving for New York and I don't know when I will see you again"

" you are just too generous, Mak…umm Misao" he changed the name as Misao glared at him.

"Oh god just look at the time" She gasped but couldn't figure what to do as the rest of her family wasn't there yet.

"I don't think you should wait anymore, you should start right now. You will have your friends waiting at the airport".

"Oh Beshimi do you think they have forgotten."

"I don't ..think so. they might go straight to airport to see you" he said hoping that it becomes the truth. _"oh makimachi san, I just hope they don't break your heart but unfortunately the chances are great" _he thought because of Megumi who has always been trying to distract their parents from Misao.

Misao reached the airport and waited for her family, while her friends Kaoru, Kenshin and Sano were there to say goodbye to her. She kept on waiting until she had no time left, but they never came so see her. She cried quietly all through out the journey, she just couldn't stop the tears from falling, though she tried hard, she just couldn't.

When she reached New York and settled down she received only one letter and of course replied back. But that was all she heard from her family, yet she kept on writing to them and even tried to call them but they were not at home or they were too busy. She doubted whether her parents even knew that she called.

She understood that it was all the doings of Megumi, why? she has absolutely no idea. So, she had promised herself that she will not shed a single tear, never no matter what. She was sick and tired of crying.

**End of Flashback--**

She will remember them forever even though has tried to forget so much of the pain. When she reached her room she actually found the door locked. She turned around as she heard someone clearing his throat. It was Beshimi holding a key in his hand, the key to her room.

"I was actually ordered to keep it that way" he said sadly

"but unbeknownst to them I have kept it clean whenever no one was at home" he continued as he unlocked the door. "There you go. Every thing is as it was"

"Thank you, Beshimi" she said in a very constricted voice.

"who?" she asked all of a sudden

"I beg your Pardon" he asked not understanding

" who ordered you to lock it?"

"well….I…the..alot happened that day when it was ordered…**she** actually told them that you didn't… care for them….so they shouldn't either and.."

"And?"

"Your parents were both sad and angry that they couldn't think properly and actually agreed to it" he finished silently, even couldn't stand to see her in pain anymore, but he did, just as he did before. Then again he knew Misao is strong.

Misao heard it all, her heart ached in pain. She felt like shouting herself out telling everyone what she felt. Telling them that what they thought was wrong, but she couldn't because she knows they wouldn't believe her. _"then why am I here? why? to be pushed more into darkness? to learn how much they hate me? do they truly hate me?"_ she felt foolish now for coming back here.

"_No as I am here already, I will not let HER see that I am in pain. She will never be able to break me. Never." _ with that thought she drop her hand bag on her bed and went straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower to wash of all the pained emotions that was visible on her face. She cannot be seen like this.

While Misao was at her room, the living room was still filled with the aura of shock and tension and was bit silent until..

"Oh well now that Misao seemed to be able to succeed in what she wanted to do..that is surprise us all, you should be happy that she is back" Reizo said.

"Ah yes of course we are, we just didn't expect her to be here right now actually" Morio said with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh My ! now I remember where I saw her before" Aoshi's mother exclaimed.

"What do you mean by you saw her before?" Reizo asked

"We were just talking about her. How could I forget about her?"

"well yes we were talking about her not being her.."

"Oh no no. I was just telling you about the designer in New York, who designed this dress, and she is the one." she said with a huge smile on her face and that simply stunned everyone.

"Oh no way.. I …" Megumi said.

"Are you actually saying that Misao is the one who designed…oh god I think I need a glass of water." stood up and walked away stiffly.

Aoshi was actually enjoying the whole drama and curiously wondered about the mystery behind the tension within the family, the sudden appearance of their youngest daughter and how come they didn't know that their own daughter was actually a successful owner of a store of her own designed attires in New York. But what more intrigued him was the individual in question herself, he just couldn't forget those beautiful eyes, that looked at them as if it was asking for something, something they wanted dearly _"but what?"_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as Beshimi walked into the living room announcing that dinner was ready.

They all settled down at the dining table for dinner just at that moment Misao walked in and all the eyes turned to her.

"umm I hope I m not late." she asked

"No not at all, you are right on time, we were just starting" her mother said trying to give her a smile. "Take the sit beside Megumi"

As she sat down she looked around the table and saw Mrs. Shinomori giving her a bright smile which she return.

" I guess you don't remember me" Mrs. Shinomori said.

"Oh no I do remember you…umm Mrs. Shinomori right?" misao said. With that Aoshi's mother became more happy.

"I can see that you have taken good care of that dress. I did say that it suits you well"

"ah yes and Megumi agreed to it"

Misao cocked her left brow at the new information "Really" and slowly turned look at Meg who has actually found something more interesting in her plate than the conversation at the very moment.

"Oh my how silly of me I didn't actually introduce the other guest to Misao, I was so surprised, actually we all were" her mother said with a nervous smile.

"umm that is Reizo Shinomori, I don't know whether you remember or not he is your father's best friend and you already know Mrs. Shinomori, and that is their son Aoshi, Megumi's _Fiance"_.

Misao perked up at that "WHAT" Megumi smirked _"now it is time for you to be surprised" _

Misao looked from her mother to Megumi and then turned to guy sitting opposite to Meg.

"you mean to say that Megumi is engaged?"

"Yes…we thought you knew, Megumi did mailed you an invitation card"

"but I didn't get any such mails". _"Liar"_ thought her father with pure hostility.

"Oh I guess the mail service is making a lot of trouble these days" said Megumi.

"yes, I think that is it.." saying that Misao glared at her.

They continued with dinner and both Aoshi's parents started to ask Misao several questions about how she have come to open the her store. They were surprised to know that she actually did it without any help of her parents. She didn't want to reveal to anyone of her hard life in New York but they kept on pushing on how she did it all. She said that she didn't want to depend on them anymore, she wanted to do it all by herself through the hard way, just like her father did trying to put up his own business in the beginning -covering up the truth for the sake of her family- though her parents wanted to help her . Aoshi listened to it all with great amusement "_youngest daughter of the Makimachi's working as a waitress and many other small jobs. ha what a laugh". _he didn't know whether to believe in them or not.

Sometime later the dinner was over and they all sat at the living room again. Misao sat on the sofa opposite to Aoshi while Megumi clung to his arm. As Misao looked at Aoshi she realized how good looking he is, and how good the couple looks _"well I guess Megumi has found a trophy for herself I don't know about the guy, he seems quiet, a bit too quiet, creepy. Who knows maybe he does like Meg, I never denied that she is beautiful, but a bitch as well"_ she stood up from her sit excusing herself and walked out of the living room.

As she was thinking to herself what would happen after the guest live, the torment she will have to go through while facing her family with the truth, she didn't realize another figure looming over her.

"Makimachi san" called a deep cold voice that could shivers through one body.

"HUH….OH my…Shinomori san should you scare me like that?" Misao asked catching her breath from the scare she got from Aoshi.

"…"

"how can I help you?" Misao asked calmly though she was annoyed that he didn't offer any apology.

"Congratulations on your success in business Makimachi san"

" Oh thank you, and please don't call me that, just call me Misao, after all you are going to be my brother-in-law, a part of my family"

"hmm part of **your** family?...somehow there seems to be something missing….Misao san in this family of yours something regarding…." he gave a pointed look at her which has helped to spread a shiver of fear through her body as the ice blue eyes pierced into her own eyes . She didn't want anyone to know anything about the gap between her and her family. Specially not him, she doesn't want to be the reason behind a broken relationship it will only worsen the situation she is in right now.

Aoshi could see the fear in her eyes, which made her look very vulnerable and he was sure that she didn't want to show such emotions _"too bad you cant hide it from me"_

Misao looked away, composed herself and tried to make a face as if she doesn't know what he is talking about " heheh really, I don't know what you are talking about, every thing seems fine too me and where is Meg"

"she is on the phone" he replied avoided knowingly the fact that Misao has turned the conversation to another way.

"Oh..ok" misao said nervously and silence fell over them. but it was soon broken by Misao.

"how long have you known Megumi?"

"A month"

"eh… but isn't that too short time for going straight for an engagement?" she asked all confused. and he just nodded his head. "I don't understand.."

"You don't really know anything now do you, they didn't really say anything to you did they?" he smirked and Misao kept quiet silently fuming at her own failure to avoid the very matter she doesn't want to converse about _"its none of your business_" her want to shout at him.

" It is an arranged marriage Misao san and as I am about to be a part of this family I believe I have the right to know what I am getting into?" he said coolly as if he just read her mind and Misao didn't really know what to say to him she was confused of what to do.

Meanwhile, Megumi has finished talking on the phone and realized that Aoshi was not at sight thus went of looking for him into the other room and found him talking to Misao. That was the last thing that she would want for Aoshi to be close to Misao. _"I must do something"_ "Aoshi, Darling, I have been looking for you all over the place, here you talking to **Misao**".

Aoshi turned around at his fiance's call feeling absolutely irritated. "What is it Megumi?"

"oh please don't be angry, I know how much you want get acquainted to my sister but I want spent sometime before you live" she said and pulled him away from Misao. As they left the room Misao gave out a huge sigh.

"Aoshi, I must tell you something" Megumi said

"…."

"just don't go near Misao she is nothing but trouble" Megumi said as Aoshi cocked his brow.

"I don't hate my sister but she has given us nothing but pain, she has deliberately stopped all communications with us, my parents had mailed her so many times but she has never mailed them back not even a single call and she didn't even come to our engagement after all I have done for her" She said with a sad expression.

"I know she has received my invitation but she didn't come on purpose only to hurt us, I never spoke about her because it hurt so much to even think about it all, oh Aoshi you have to believe me, I just fear that who knows why she is here now, after such a long time. I just don't want her to hurt my parents anymore. I just thought that you should know about this before we get married and the sooner the better and I hope this will not spoil our relationship, please try to understand." Megumi spilled it all out and hugged Aoshi who didn't really know what to do, and obviously didn't know whether to believe Megumi or not, he just has to find out. He didn't know why it bothered him but he needed to know the truth.

It was time for the Shinomoris to live, as they all stood outside saying good bye to each other Misao was feeling the growing tension within herself. She looked up to see Aoshi staring at her knowing that its not going to go well after they live her alone with her family somehow he sympathized her for her situation, but then again he knows very well not to jump into conclusion without knowing the truth. As the Shimomoris left, Misao closed her eyes and turned around and walked into the house to face the torment.

To be continued…


	3. LYHBK3

Hey I am back with chapter three.

I would like to thankall my reviewers. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I love you guys. : )

Disclaimer: Like I told you before I don't own any of the characters form Rurouni Kenshin. God you get my nerves.

Lets get on with the fic :

**Shinomoris Driving Back Home**

"Don't you think it is wonderful that Misao is here ?" Aoshi's mother exclaimed with excitement while both of her companions kept quiet.

" I have a great idea.." she said

"Mother, you just met her today and you are overflowing with ideas" Aoshi droned

"Oh come on dear just listen me out"

"moth…"

"Aoshi let your mother talk" Reizo cut of Aoshi

" yes father"

"I was thinking why not have Misao make Megumi's wedding dress" she said flashing them a huge smile and Aoshi's eyes widened as if they are going to pop out _"no way"_

"Why I think that is a very good idea." said Reizo

"Umm…..mother…I don't want to make you upset but honestly I don't think that is a good idea"

"But why not ?" she asked

"its just that…I don't really think Megumi would agree to it."

"well I don't know about that..she did act a bit distant with Misao, you think there is something wrong going on in that family"

"I don't know yet but I think if there is something serious they will of course let us know right?" Aoshi asked and that was followed by a long silence _"I just hope so"_ he thought.

**At the Makimachi Mansion**.

As Misao slowly entered the living room again to meet her family her hands were trembling but then she thought _"why am I so afraid? I have done nothing wrong I should be strong to face them"_ her mother and Megumi were sitting on the sofa while her father was standing with his back facing her, when they were aware of her presence, her father asked "what are you doing here Misao? what do you want from us after so many years?"

"Father I just came here to see my family.."

"your family?" her father shouted as he turned around to face her.

"A family you don't care about"

"that is not true I do care about you that is why I am here" she said strongly.

"Oh really then where were you all these years not replying to all those mails we have sent"

" I did reply even though I have received only one letter from you I still kept on writing to you"

"One letter what are you trying to say that we are lying, and if you did replied to our letter where are they?"

Misao became silent because she didn't really know what happened to all those letters, her own and her parents' all she had was a suspect, that Megumi had something to do with all of this.

"ANSWER me damn it"

"NO, I am not saying you are lying and I don't know what happened to those letters, but I can tell you I did wrote to you"

"Liar, I cant believe you, my daughter would actually lie right on my face………. we will let go if you just admit that your lying, one truth, because I cant stand to hear anymore lies from you"

Misao felt like spilling her pain through her tears, the pain that is being caused right here and right now. But she was determined not to admit something that is not truth and turn all the truth into lies.

"I am not lying AND there is nothing to admit to"

" Oh really then tell me where were you when your mother had an accident and went into coma for several weeks and Megumi kept on writing to you, tried to call you but you never showed up for your mother." Misao gasped she heard of her mother falling sick.

"Mother into coma?.." she asked shocked and horrified

"Well well, now you are going to tell me that you didn't know about that either"

"but I didn't.."

"Lies more lies, oh god I wish I was dead before this day"

"Oh Morio please don't such thing" her mother said holding her father wiping her own tears. While Megumi was enjoying this whole scenario of the fall of Misao Makimachi.

"You" Morio pointed at Misao " you as long as you are staying here pack all your stuffs here, I don't want to see anything that belongs to you in this house, take them and leave I give you a weeks time and then neverever come back do you hear me NEVER"

Misao heard her father in great shock, trying to take everything her father just told her. _"they don't want me anymore, they hates me. they asked me to leave"_ she thought staring at her family. Megumi stood up and went to her fathers side "Oh father" she looked up to stare at Misao with a smirk on her face while her parents weren't looking. at that Misao narrowed her eyes _"Megumi oh god you bitch, but why are you doing this? what have I ever done to you" _with that thought she ran up to her room.

That night neither of the Makimachis could sleep except for Megumi who seemed to have succeeded of doing something that she has been wanting to do for a long time, getting rid of Misao from her and her family's life.

Next morning, Misao found herself still awake as the sunlight made its way through her window. She has still been thinking what happened last night. Every single moment felt like a thorn to her. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door she sat up and looked on to her side at the clock it was 8 o'clock in the morning and asked the person to come in. Beshimi slowly open the door and peeked in "From the look of you I presume you didn't sleep last. If you want perhaps you should take more rest or try to even sleep and I'll come back later."

"Oh no its fine, I don't think I'll be able sleep even if I want to"

"Alright then. What would you like for Breakfast. Misao san?"

Misao smiled that he actually called her Misao instead of Makimachi. " Beshimi I believe you remember what I like most at breakfast right"

"why yes of course and …Makimachi san suggested… you eat your breakfast in your… room" he said the last part silently sadly but it was well heard by Misao.

"its Ok, just bring it in and live it on the table, meanwhile I'll take a shower"

"yes Misao san" with that Beshimi left.

After awhile Misao came out of the bathroom in a robe and a towel around her wet hair. She sat in front of her mirror and looked at her. She could see the dark circles under her eyes due to the lack of sleep last night. she thought she needs to get out of here as soon as possible, but then again she has to get all her stuffs together _"hmm better learn to stay with the whole idea. I have been leaving without them for so many years, now I have to continue with it, the only difference is... I used to have a hope inside me to be together with my family again, now I don't have a family plus I don't have any hopes either"._ right then Beshimi knocked at the door and walked in . " breakfast is ready just as you like it" he said and put down the tray on her table.

"Thank you Beshimi" she smiling at his reflection on the mirror.

Beshimi looked at her, he could see how she has changed from a genki little girl to a matured woman _"she has grown up"_. Somehow he seemed to have more liking towards the girl she use to be than the woman she has turned into. She was more jumpy, very much a Happy-go-lucky girl smiling brilliantly at everyone, a smile that would make everyone else around her smile as well. _" I miss that smile of hers very much. I even wonder whether she will smile that way ever again" _he thought.

"Beshimi, can you do me favor?" she asked.

"Anything for you Misao san?"

"Can you please gather up all my trophies bring them into my room and do bring me some cartons as well I need to pack them all up?" she said and Beshimi's face became pale.

"as much as I don't want you to go I believe I have no choice but help you pack up if it is the last thing I can do for you"

"…Thank you Beshimi"

" You are Most Welcome" he said and turned around to leave but was soon stopped.

"umm Beshimi.. we will always be friends right?" Misao asked quietly

"yes we will" he nodded and left.

Misao needed go out of the house it was about to be 10 o'clock in the morning, and she decided to go visit her two precious best friends: Kaoru and her boyfriend Kenshin.

and she knew exactly where to find them.

After going around into several malls exactly about at 12:30 she entered a restaurant called Akebeko the only place where she has so many memories of spending lunch and dinner time with her two best friends and a stupid annoying rooster head a close friend theirs. As she sat at one corner of the restaurant she took the menu and covered her face so that no one can see her and she kept on peeking out now and then to see when her friends will appear. Didn't take too long though, only five minutes later they entered and sat at the very table they used to have lunch together.

" Kenshin, how many times did I tell you not to call me that" Kaoru berated him.

"but Kaoru do…." BANG thus being hit by her bag

"orororooror………." meanwhile they didn't realize someone sneakng up on them.

"So Kenshin still acting as Kaoru's punching bag huh?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kaoru shrieked out of fear and surprise.

"ORORORORO"

"Oh brother, you guys will change" Misao sweat dropped.

"huh..huh..huh Misao…huh .. is that really you" kaoru asked trying to catch her breath.

"yep its me alright hmph" and kaoru gave her bear hug.

"oh Misao I missed you so much "

"Kaoru I … I cant breath"

"oh oops sorry"

"Misao dono it has been a long time" Kenshin said and moved towards her and gave her a hug.

"yes it has been and I have missed both of you too" she said " I somehow knew you guys would be here for lunch so I just.."

"oh.. why not you have lunch with us like old times huh?"

"sure, if you guys don't have any problem"

"oh no not at all why would we, we love to be around you and I really missed you, we have always wished to go back to those old days" Kaoru said Misao smiled at both her dear friends.

" umm speaking of old days where is the rooster head"

"oh that dumb ass is moping around"

"huh, what for?"

"Sano feels all broken down after he heard of your sister's engagement" Kenshin explained. Misao rolled her eyes at that.

"don't tell me he has been after her even after I left huh?"

"yep"

Meanwhile, Megumi Entered the restaurant dragging Aoshi along with her.

"oh come on darling you know you love to be with me". Megumi said sweetly to Aoshi, which sounded over sweetened to him and he felt a turn of nausea in his stomach _"oh great". _As they took their seat Aoshi heard a some laughter coming from another part of the restaurant and instinctively turn to see that side and he saw the same ocean blue eyes that he saw the day before. He looked at her, while she chatted and laughed away with her friend who seemed familiar to him _"My friend Kenshin and his girlfriend Kamiya"_ he looked at Misao again, who still seemed to be laughing at her friends for something but yet the laughter was not full hearted, there was still something missing _"WHY do I care? Damn it got to get it out o  
f my mind. It has been bothering me from last night. well she does have nice eyes…. huh oh god noway… I have to remember that I am engaged to Megumi and stop thinking of Misao's beautiful eyes……... DAMN"_

Megumi realized what Aoshi was staring at and rage filled up her mind _"I just don't believe this, they still get attracted towards her"_ suddenly a fear struck her mind _"I cant let her take Aoshi away from me never"_ with that thought she stood up and brought back Aoshi from his thoughts. "Aoshi lets get out of here, I don't feel hungry anymore" she said and Aoshi cocked his brow at this looking up at her.

"Very well then lets go" Aoshi said at last, stood up and started to walk towards the exit but before living he turn to look at Misao again who was smiling somehow having a better time than last night. He had to admit _"she **is** beautiful", _smirked and followed Megumi out.

Misao was just telling her friends about what is going around in her life, they were after all her best friends, she tells them everything. "Nooo, Misao you cant live so soon. you cannot give up right now you have to proof them that you were telling the truth"

"that is it I don't have any proof and no matter how much I shout it out they wont believe me"

"oh Kenshin cant we do anything for her"

"I am sorry to say but I cant think of anyway, I wish we could but it is her family"

"its ok you guys as long as I am staying here we can have some fun right? Misao said putting up a fake smile on her face. she felt guilty for making her friends worry about her and also make them sad while they could have had a nice time having lunch.

Aoshi just drove up to Megumi's home to drop her off. "Oh Aoshi why don't you come in we can have lunch together here at my place; I know your hungry. plzzzzzzz" Megumi whined

"yeah whatever"

"GREAT" she sqealed.

As they entered the house Aoshi could see Beshimi a lot of boxes and trophies and other stuffs in his hands, curiously he asked "Is anyone moving in or out?" and Megumi tensed up a bit. "Oh Aoshi I forgot to tell you…" she made a sad long face and continued "Misao last night, after you left has announced that she has actually came back to take all her stuffs to New York at her new apartment and doesn't want to come back here ever again". Aoshi narrowed his eyes _"is it possible that she can do something like that, then again may be she can" _he thought, somewhere in his mind he hoped it is not true, he cant stand to see a family being devastated.

"Father was so much hurt and mother couldn't stop crying, even I tried to tell her that not to do this to us, …but …she just didn't listen" Megumi said then she pretended to cry, of course you don't think that Aoshi would fall for it he did rather pretended to believe it all.

"hmm, I see."

After they were finished with lunched, Aoshi was ready to leave Megumi who has been continuously talked about what she wants at the wedding, which gave Aoshi a splitting headache. _That is all she ever talks about 'our stupid wedding' _he thought as he walked out of the front door and bumped into a small figure rushing towards the door. The bump cause the figure to topple backward, but before it would hit the floor Aoshi promptly caught it by its waist and his eyes met those very eyes that he has acclaimed to be beautiful.

To be continued…

hehe I hope you like it. please read and review.


	4. LYHBK4

Hey, I am back with more. Hope your gonna like this.

ok to all my reviewers thank you very much. I have seen some of you giving me suggestions like kenshin and kaoru could have done that or misao could have done that, but hey if they did do everything for her then where is the chance of aoshi saving her from her misery huh? but thanks anyways. and royal bluekitsune thank you for your offer I will give it thought. To all of you who wants to know WHY MEGUMI IS DOING THIS TO MISAO? READ THIS CHAPTER.

Please excuse my horrible grammatical and spelling mistakes.

Chapter three:

Everything around them became mute as their eyes met. All they could feel was the warmth emitting from the hold around her waist and the closeness between them. Yep that is how they were for several seconds not moving even an inch and all they could think was how beautiful the other was.

Aoshi was having a blast holding the woman so close to him, "_god I must have unknowingly dreamt of this moment from the day I have seen her andthose luscious lips on herpretty facelooks so inviting…" _the thought made him lean his face closer to hers.

Misao didn't know what to think except for that she was now in the arms of an extremely sexy man, never had she been held like this by a man. Slowly she felt Aoshi moving his face closer to hers as if he was going to kiss her, the very man who is engaged to her sister _"huh. MEGUMI" _and all her rational thought came back to her and instinctively turned her face, which has extremely disappointed Aoshi. As they part they stood in front of each other Misao looking at the ground blushing red while Aoshi was staring at her with his usual expressionless face_ 'cute'_.

"umm sorry for that.." Misao begun breaking the silence

"for what?" he asked cocking his brow.

"I, umm.. I .. for.. bumping into you"

"Yes, you should be more careful, you might hurt someone" Misao glared at him

"I don't need to hear lectures from you" she berated.

"I don't intend to give you one"

"oh"

"I heard you are living your family"

"so you have" said misao

"what does it sounds like to you hmm?" he asked.

"what.. sounds like what?" Misao asked in confusion.

"this 'you are living your family for ever' I guess it sounds like music to YOUR ears" and that was it, Misao narrowed her gaze, rage waswhat she could feel.

"HOW DARE YOU?...you don't even know the first thing about me. how dare you come and judge me"

"well I don't even see you trying to make yourself stay here now do I"

"Argh, why should I even care what a total icy jerk like you think about me. Damn, isn't is obvious.. you are after all MEG's Fiancé." and with that she stomped of into the house and straight to her room. _"man she is like a bombshell, and a pretty one at that, too bad I am not fond of people who has no family values but yet she didn't seem like anything close to happy about it, I bet she looks more adorable when she pouts and those………what the hell was I thinking trying to kiss her" _Aoshi felt like tearing his hairs of his head.

Misao had almost five boxes filled up with her stuff by the evening thanks to Beshimi she was able to pack most of it fast, only a few things left to do. As she came out her way was blocked by none other 'Megumi' Misao stared at the face that held a smile of triumph which seemed quite stupid to her. "What do you want Meg?" she asked irritably.

"oh don't get so angry my dear sister, hmm these will be lasts of those days when I'll be calling you my sister and after that you will 'pooft' vanish. You will no longer exist in our lives". Misao simply rolled her eyes.

"come on Meg, you don't really think you can hide the truth so easily now do you.." as she tried to continue Megumi put up a finger on her lips.

"sssh sister, do you not think that I have already hid it too well for so long? huh? what makes you think that it will come out now? oh I almost forgot here are your paintings I have kept them well for so long only for you. I care so much for you, see". she said as she handed the painting back to Misao.

Misao smirked and looked at Megumi again "Megumi you make me laugh. you have proved to me how miserable you are. You know what you shouldn't have wasted your time taking care of me, you should rather should have taken care of yourself because if the truth ever comes out you wont have single person beside you. Have you ever thought about that huh? coz I know it will come out one day. I might not have anyone with me today but yet I can support myself, but would you do then?" Megumi felt a shiver running through her body at that thought. Misao turned to enter her room.

"That day will never come Never I'll not let that happen do you hear me?" she shouted at Misao.

"we will see about that" Misao said as she closed the door and turned around leaning her back on the closed door _"god I wish it would happen, I just wish"_ she slumped down with a huge sigh.

Meanwhile, Megumi went back to her own room worried to hell about what Misao just told her. When she is successfully being able to what she has wanted against Misao she thought she was the mostly luckiest girl ever. She remembers how she started scheme against her little genki sister.

**Flashback**

They were in High school of course Megumi was senior to Misao. They both seemed to be quite popular being the daughters of one of the richest businessman in Japan, Megumi being beautiful and seemingly perfect to every other eyes; and Misao being the top student in school and the most friendliest person except when she is angry. Even though Misao was a tomboy a vice captain of the kendo club, she was quite attractive unknown to herself. Megumi never thought Misao to be attractive with that small figure and almost flat chest, but she did started to realize what it was doing to her.

One day at lunch, Megumi was sitting at her favorite lunch table with her two other snobby and snooty girl friends Yumi and Tomoe. "Yuki" Megumi stopped this guy who was passing by, the oh so cute Yuki whom most of the girls would love to have to them selves.

"why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Um sorry Megumi, actually I would rather like to join someone else that I had on my mind." Megumi didn't really like being rejected.

"and may I know what is so interesting other than me"

"I don't think its really any of your concern" and he walked of leaving a stunned Megumi behind.

"Oh my Meg darling are you alright?" Yumi asked

"I am fine. Will you please see where he is sitting, I would like to know what is so interesting there"

"Umm Megumi he is sitting right beside your sister Misao"

"WHAT"

"I don't believe this my own sister"

"yes and oh there is that rooster head the one who is always trying to get a chance with you dear. You know what? Sagara not that bad looking he is quite good looking but yet too loud and brash"

"Whatever"

"But recently he is not even around you anymore, he is more around your SISTER"

"Megumi I think you should be more careful from now on, your sister is taking away every cute guy and even the ones that are attracted towards you". said Tomoe.

"I don't understand what they see in her"

"Tell us whom do you think your parents love most, you or your sister?"

"Well I think they love both of us"

"Why don't you do something go home today and observe."

And that is what she did. When she was around her parents they would rather think of what to do for Misao, of course they did loved her too, but it seemed to her that they looked more happy when Misao is around. She didn't like the attention being divided. She felt she wants it all by herself. She also thought she was going crazy.

"Yumi, Tomoe you were right I have this feeling that Misao is getting more attention than me from my parents"

"Then you should stop her from taking everything away from you, she is scheming against you. You should stop her"

"But how"

"Simple get rid of her"

While Megumi was in her thoughts, her friends stood behind her with a evil smile on their face.

**End of Flashback.**

Megumi did everything in her power to get rid of Misao, but yet she had this fear that she might get caught. _" I need to talk to Yumi"_ she took her cordless phone and dialed a number. "Hello. Yumi…."

**Shinomori Mansion.**

Aoshi sat in the living room reading through some file, while his mother was still thinking of his wedding and his father seemed to have arrived from his office.

"How was your day Aoshi?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Well don't know what to say"

"Why did anything happen?" asked his mother

"As a matter of fact something did happen. Morio came over to my office today and he seemed quite devastated because of his daughter Misao. He informed me that Misao purposely cut off all her connections with the family for the last five years, and now she claims that she came back because she loved her family, yet she was not there when her mother was in serious condition after that accident while Megumi mailed her several time in that period of time. She also said she didn't receive any mails accept one and she has continued on writing. The question is where did all the letters go to then?" he finished quite confused about the matter.

"oh my do you really think Misao could do such a thing she seemed quite incapable of doing such thing" Aoshi's mother said.

"Mother you cant say what a person is capable of just by looks"

"so you knew about this? anyways Morio also informed me that he has asked Misao to leave the family for ever" said his father and that caught Aoshi's attention.

"what?" asked his mother in shock.

"Yes my dear it is true."

Aoshi sat back in his sit forgetting the file in his hands. _"Megumi lied to me. she said it was Misao's decision."_ he didn't know what to think of it. then He thought it was Megumi who wrote to Misao about there engagement and then it was MEGUMI who wrote to her about their mother. _"Is it possible that Megumi actually never wrote those letters, then what about her parent's letters. What if Misao did wrote to them, then what of those? Oh god there I go again thinking about their problems" _he tried to remove the whole thought out of his mind but just couldn't do it. He actually thought the whole thing all through out the night, but couldn't solve the problem.

To be continued…

Ok people who want to kill me for making Aoshi act like a jerk towards Misao. I should let you know he is just ATTRACTED towards her, not in love at least not yet. Yes Megumi has gone LUNATIC brainwashed by her own best friends.

REVIEW.


	5. LYHBK5

hi everybody, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for being so late at updating. I was stuck on this chapter. Believe me I stuck on this so badly that this came out really lousy. So please excuse any mistakes. However i hope you will like though I have a felling that you wont. Anyways read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its character. There, are you happy now?

you might hate me after this chapter.

Chapter 5

Misao released a huge sigh looking at the finished work in front of her. Eight boxes of her stuff, she has readied to send them to New York before hand and to make sure that they reach her apartment properly; she called her friend and most trusted employee in New York.

"Hello..." said Misao into the receiver.

"MM designer's collection, can I help you?" At that, Misao rolled her eyes.

"God, Kamatari it's me Misao"

"Oh Misao… why didn't you call me before? I was worried, first because I wanted to know whether your journey went smooth or not, and secondly because of this business of yours that you have left in my hand and I don't even know whether I 'm doing things rig… blah blah" and there he kept on babbling.

"Oh shut up Kam, I know you are doing absolutely fine and my journey went well"

"Oh ok"

"Listen I'm sending over some stuffs, there are something like eight cartons and I told them to call you as soon as they reach New York. All you have to do is that let them into my apartment, ok. You do have my extra key right?"

"Yeah and what stuffs?"

"Oh I'll let you know when I get there. If they ask for any kind of payment just give it to them ok"

"Sure. So when will you be coming?"

"Four days later…"

"Huh? I thought you went to see your family and will be spending more than a week or so. Is everything alright?" Kamatari asked worriedly.

"Look Kam, I'll explain every thing to you when I get there, so for now no more questions. I am going to hang up now. One more thing do not open those boxes. Bye then."

"Ok, bye." Thus the end of the conversation. Misao put down the receiver with big sigh, thinking what to do next and why did she hurry so much to send her stuffs away _"to make up some time to spend with your friends" _she thought with a small smile on her face. "_hmm haven't met Sano yet, but tonight we will". _

That evening Misao and Kaoru dressed up to meet Kenshin and Sano at a club called "Blue Ecstasy" it is one of Sano's most favorite place to hang out and get drunk.

"Wow this place is awesome why didn't we ever come here before?" Misao asked eyeing the scene in front of her. The club seemed huge two storied. She could see a sea of people grooving at the dance floor but the lights of different colors flashing now and then made it hard to see their face, the huge bar also seemed so full with people it would be hard to find out anyone you know there. The beat of the music made her bob her head giving her the mood to dance.

"Because it was started after you left for New York"

"Oh hehe" Misao gave out nervous laugh.

"Damn where are they?" Kaoru growled impatiently.

"Yeah I thought Sano already be here starting to dope."

"Sano is here already"

"huh where?"

"Over there at the bar, shorty"

"Hey! You aren't any taller than I am. And what _they_ are you talking about?"

"Kenshin said he will be bringing a friend with him."

"Okay. So should we wait for them before I surprise Sano or should I do it right now, coz I don't think it's a good idea to meet him after he is absolute drunk."

"Right, lets go and see him right now." replied Kaoru. They walked over to Sano and sat on the empty stools both his sides that they have found fortunately in this huge crowd. Meanwhile, Sano kept on drowning himself into his sorrow without realizing the two beautiful ladies sat on both his sides winking at each other, looked at him with a mischievous smile on their face.

"HI SANO" they both shouted out slapping their palms on his back. Startled at the outburst, Sano threw his drink all over his face. The girls laughed as they shared a high five.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you Racoon girl and you you wea…." Sano couldn't finish as he stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. Misao gave him sweet innocent smile.

"Hey remember me?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Misao chan…..Of course I remember who would forget a weasel girl like you" Sano said composing himself.

"Argh, I 'm not a weasel you rooster head"

"HEY" shouted Sano in defense. They kept on glaring at each other, and then broke off into laughter and hugged each other.

"Oh Misao chan it's so nice to see you again"

"Same here Sano, same here" said Misao feeling happy to be with her old friends again, but some where in her heart it pains coz she knows she will have to leave them again but this time she will make sure to keep proper contact with them.

On the other side, Kenshin just entered the club with his brooding, ice blue-eyed friend Aoshi. They walked towards the hugging friends, Kenshin smiled at them while Aoshi was feeling this rage in him watching Misao in the arms of another man. _Man why do I feel like this, I'm not jealous am I. Why should I feel like this, its not right, she is Megumi's sister._ He thought and tried to control his feelings.

As Misao and Sano parted they looked at Kaoru, but the smiles on their face were wiped off as they saw Aoshi standing with Kenshin behind Kaoru.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Sano asked glariing. _Yeah what is he doing here? _Misao thought bitterly and scowled.

"This is a free world Sagara. I can go anywhere I want"

"Whatever." Sano shrugged.

"Umm it's really nice to be all together again right." said Misao with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure weasel, how would you like to dance with me like the old days," Sano asked and Misao agreed to it nodding her head.

"Now if you don't mind, please excuse us" Misao rolled her eyes at Sano pretension to be a gentle man as Sano pulls her towards the dancing floor.

Aoshi simply stood there watching Sano dancing with Misao. Hands fisting into a ball wanting to go straight and punch Sano in the face. Kenshin and Kaoru was looking at them as well smiling thinking that may be Misao will help taking Sano out of his miseries for a while. As they turned around and saw Aoshi staring with his hands fisted they didn't know how to take the whole situation or why is Aoshi acting like this.

"Uhmm" Kenshin cleared his voice and that brought Aoshi back to them.

"Aoshi you don't mind if Kaoru and I also go for a dance" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi stared at them and said "why would I ?"

"Oh, umm ok then." Kenshin said nervously.

"Anyways I need to go" Aoshi said turned to go.

"Ok bye then." Kenshin greeted. At that, Aoshi stops, turning his head he nods and start to walk again.

Aoshi was almost at the exit to the club, but he turn around to give a last glance at Misao finding her laughing at something that Sano whispered into her ears and then he was out.

Kenshin and Kaoru seemed worried about Aoshi. "What do you think?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know he is a one great mystery you know"

"hmm"

It was quite dark outside the club. Aoshi was walking towards his car, still thinking about Misao and Sano dancing. He just can't bring himself to wipe of the scene out of his mind when all of a sudden he heard some girls laughing and instantly he knew who they were. Megumi and her friends.

"_Oh god she is coming this way,_" he thought frustrated. He decided to stay away from her tonight and rush behind the car beside him hoping she didn't see him, _the things I need to do because of **her.**_ he thought sarcastically.

The girls stopped walking and leaned on to the same car Aoshi is hiding behind. "Oh Tomoe don't be sad we will think of a way to bring Kenshin to you" said Megumi trying make her friend feel better.

"Hmm, just can't understand what he sees in that good for nothing bitch"

"Oh please lets just try to enjoy this night huh." Yumi was finding it irritating.

"Yeah sure.. Meg I bet you are having a blast over the fact the your sister's leaving"

"YES God you don't know how happy I am. Im going to have everything to myself now. That little witch can't take anything away from me anymore HAHAHA. Moreover the sooner she leaves the better, I just have this feeling, coz the other day I caught Aoshi staring at her, when we were having lunch at Akebeko."

"What? Oh you poor thing? What did you do?" Asked Tomoe shocked.

"I did the only thing I could. I walked out of there and Aoshi came tailing after me." She finished smiling.

"Then you should be happier that she is leaving."

"And I AM. Ohohohohoho"

"Well congrats. So what are you going to do with all those letters?" said Tomoe.

"Letters?"

"Yeah the one from your parents to her and the one from her to them"

"Oh thooose letters. Im gonna keep them as souvenirs. Every time I will look at them I will think of my victory over my sister and her destruction" she said with smirk.

"But..."

"Oh don't worry. I will make sure no one gets hold of them. They are safe absolutely safe."

"Where did you keep them?"

"Somewhere" Megumi said grinning. "And to think that stupid sister of mine told me that if anyone ever gets hold of them, everyone is going to live me and I would have no one with me. I was more stupid to be feared by the very things that will never happen and once I get married to Aoshi everything will be just fine."

"Oh yes, Megumi think about it. You will be called the wife of Shinomori Aoshi one of the wealthiest and the handsomest man in the whole of Japan. The other women are going to envy you." said Yumi.

"I just can't stop dreaming about living in their huge mansion and with so much wealth. Aoshi should also think himself to be lucky to have such a beautiful woman like me to be his wife. We would be the best-looking couple in Japan. Ohohohohohohohohohoh"

The girl laughed of together.

"Hey lets go in and enjoy this wonderful evening"

"Why don't we celebrate the night she is leaving?" the girls agreed laughing giggling and walked off towards the club not knowing that there is someone who has heard every bit of their conversation.

Aoshi stood up from where he was hiding confused, angry altogether wondering what to do as now he has all the answers to the questions. He was not surprised coz he had his doubt. _I am going to rip that woman apart. Oh, so she thinks I went tailing behind her huh? Humph, my foot. Does Misao know? I bet she does, why she doesn't do anything._ He thought hard and came to a realization._ Oh, yes._ He knows that they won't believe her. From then and on he started to look at Misao in a new way. At first, he just thought her to be like any other pretty girl full of lies and all. No, she is different. She is strong and he knows she is, coz he didn't see her fall because of all those things her sister has tried to do to her, by taking away her family, making them despise her and pushing her away. Heck, she didn't even have money on her and yet now she has her own business she can stand on her own. Who knows what hard time she has went through to get there, which she could have done very easily by taking the wrong ways.

For the next few days, Aoshi has observed Misao whenever she was around her friends or when he was over at the Makimachi's for Megumi. He liked every thing about her, the way she speaks though there was not much conversation with him as she is always trying to avoid him, the love she shows to her friends, the ways she laughs, she is full of so much emotions, she is everything he isn't. He realized that he has started to respect her yet also attracted towards her but their was more, he didn't know how to put the whole thing it was so confusing. He knows that Misao does not like him because of the way he has judged her. She thinks that he likes Megumi and he will do everything Megumi will tell him. _Well you are wrong _he thought he doesn't even like Megumi yet he agreed to marry her because he loves his family as much as Misao love hers. Somehow, the thought of Misao going away forever seems so bitter that it hurts. He wants to do something; he wants to stop her from going.

Misao has been having an odd feeling every time she is around Aoshi she had this feeling that those beautiful ice blue eyes have been observing her however, she kept herself calm and tried not to show. Whenever he is not looking at her, she just couldn't help not looking at him._ Why am I so attracted to him it's not right._ She keeps on berating herself for doing so. She certainly felt the change in Aoshi towards her. He has stopped irritating her with sarcastic comments about her leaving her family, etc. The reason behind it was unknown to her, but that doesn't mean that she has to act any different towards him. She still can remember how he misjudged her; she has always forgiven people so easily that she is just sick and tired of it.

The day was here for her to leave. To Misao it was going too fast. Non of her parents would talk to her yet she can hear her mother's soft cries behind their bedroom door while her father is trying to calm her down telling her that Misao was not worth it. Through out these few days she didn't at all get to talk with her family except for Megumi of course, who has been too happy over her triumph.

Misao's flight was in the evening and to Aoshi the day was becoming restless, moreover, his heart that seemed more restless. No, matter how much he tries, he can't concentrate on his work his mind flows back to the sea green eyed beauty. _I know I should do something to help her to stop her from going but what. I don't have anything that proves that Megumi is behind all these miseries in their family and Misao is the victim, but why should I, Sagara was the one who she was dancing with in the club not me. So it should be Sagara to help her out. Then again if it was possible Misao could have done it all by herself. Oh, god this is giving me a headache._ He thought releasing a huge sigh leaning back on his chair. _Then again are we that stupid that we let an idiotic fool like Megumi win._ He also knew that as much stubborn as Misao is she would decide against staying back if she was asked to, more so if asked now when it's so late. Frustrated he couldn't think of anyway to help Misao. He stood up from his sit with a grunt and walked out of his office deciding to take a long drive and try to calm his heart and mind.

At the Makimachi's Misao was all ready to leave, wanting say goodbye to her parents who are standing in the living room. Her father was standing sternly in front of the fire place with his back facing her and her mother sitting on the couch. "Im leaving, and I hope that you be well, do take care yourselves" Misao said with a heavy sigh knowing that there would be no reply, not that she is expecting any either. Beshimi has called a taxi for her, he would have asked the chauffer to drop her at the airport by the limousine but it was her father's strict order not to help her.

"I will miss you Beshimi" Misao said throwing her hand around her friend.

"And I will miss you, Misao san" he said hugging her back. "Have a nice trip"

"I will and thank you for everything," she said as she entered the taxi and closed the door. Thus, they drove off. On her way, she contemplated on everything that happened here and thought how she is going to miss her family and her friends. She felt like crying but she won't just like she has promised. She snapped out of her thought when the taxi stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the road.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I don't know I have check it out"

"Will you please hurry I need to catch a flight," a moment later, the driver came and told her that he needs to take the car to the mechanic. "WHAT? Now what should I do?" Quickly thinking she came out of the taxi, stood at the side of the almost empty street asking for a lift.

Aoshi was now on the highway, a bit far away he could see a girl looking familiar asking for a lift. As he moved closer, he recognized her as passed her and stopped the car a bit far away. Misao was happy when she saw the car coming to a halt; she walked over and looked inside. Boy she was not happy to see who it was inside the car. _Oh no_

"Get in" said Aoshi. Misao kept silent seemed like she was thinking

"Do you want to catch your flight or not. Get in the car"

"Wait let me bring my suitcase"

Aoshi got out of the car and help her putting the suitcase in the back, and then both walk to the front seats. The journey was silent. Aoshi was looking at Misao now and then through the corner of his eye. Thinking what to say or rather how to say.

Whereas Misao was feeling something, she didn't know how to describe. As soon as the sight of the Airport came to Aoshi view, he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?" said Misao in confusion.

"Why are you leaving when you know that you have done nothing wrong, when it was always Megumi?"

"You know?"

"Yes, I do"

"How?"

"I heard her conversation with her friends"

"Oh" she said silently.

"Well?" Aoshi asked waiting for an answer.

"There is nothing I can do about it"

"Really, you are going to give up just like that?"

"Why does it concern you so much, you are just going to get married to Megumi and live in peace. You were supposed to be happy that Megumi is getting what she wants." Misao said irritatingly.

"Don't say things you don't know."

"And YOU should take your own advices" Misao said pointedly.

_Damn _thought Aoshi. Misao was looking away out the window annoyed. He has to do something and the only thing he could think of was something he has never brought himself up into doing in his entire life. Therefore, he clenched his teeth trying to say and this is what came out.

"Srrry"

"HUH. Did you just say something?" Misao asked sarcastically.

"I said I'm sorry" Aoshi said in lower voice.

"Come again"

"I said I m SORRY, OK I m Sorry" Aoshi said giving up and exasperatedly.

"See that wasn't too hard now was it." Misao said smiling triumphantly and then continued "Apology accepted." By that time, they right in front of the airport. Aoshi looked over at Misao and said, "Don't go"

"There's nothing I can stay here for."

"There is your family"

"They hate me"

"Coz they don't know what the truth is. Look if you stay I can help you out."

"What for, who are you to me? Moreover, how do you think your going to help me? You don't have any proof, nether do I. why would you do it anyway its only gonna coz problems with your wedding and between two families and I don't want that ok."

"I might not have any proof but…"

"then that's it. No one can help me; I don't even need your help. Thank you for your concern" she said cutting him off, got out of the car walked to the trunk to get her suitcase. Aoshi did the same but only to stop her.

"Please do give me my suitcase back"

"Misao san only if you listen to me."

"There is nothing to listen." that was it Aoshi was annoyed by the way Misao is acting so stubborn he gripped her on both arms making her face him. "Shut up and listen to me, stay and I will find a way out of this, just stay," he said looking her eye.

Misao has never seen so much anger before. She never thought that such beautiful ice like eyes would flare. She has to come to a decision. She has had enough pain staying here and wasn't going stand more of it by staying longer, no she wouldn't stay.

"I have to go Shinomori san, please let me go." She said quietly, with eyes pleading him to let her go. Aoshi slowly slipped his hands away from her arms and turned to open the trunk to take out her stuffs.

Misao got hold of them and looked at Aoshi. "It was nice meeting you. Goodbye" she said giving a smile.

Aoshi simply nodded and he saw her walking out of his life and it burned his heart to see. For the first time he has realized that, he has fallen in love with her and admitted to it in his aching heart.

To be continued…..

Review please.


	6. LYHBK6

Hey everybody. I know im late, I'm sorry. I did update didnt I. hehehe

Ok, I some of you are pissed of at me because I'm making Misao leave, but hey its one of the plans to my stories. Some of you even said that you would loose your respect for Misao. Please read this chapter I hope will like it.

Oh i also would like to thank my two really COOL friends Shui and Vicky. They have helped me with my Grammar and other stuffs on the fic. they are really cool.

To all my reviewers **THANK YOU.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruraouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

To The Fic:

Ever time she closed eyes she could see those ice blue eyes staring at her asking her to let him help her. '_Why does he want to help me? I am fine the way I am. Then again, am I?_' About a thousand questions filled up her mind as she looked out the window of her airway seat only to see the earth glowing in the dark, due to the millions of tiny lights smeared on it.

SHINOMORI MANSION

Aoshi's thoughts were eating him up from the inside. _'I let her go. OH god the only thing I ever wanted I let go. How could I do this? Damn it hurts so much.' _ His mind kept on berating himself making him feel restless more than ever. He kept on staring at ceiling of his now dark room lying in his bed ever since he came back from the airport, and all through out on the way he could only see the backside of Misao never turning back and disappearing into the crowd of people in the airport. _'Oh god I wonder if I could ever see her again, Mis…' _his trail of thought stops as soon as he heard the knock on his door.

Reizo knocked on the door to his son's room not getting any response he slowly opened the door. "Aoshi...son? Are you there?"

The room was dark with all the curtains drawn not letting the moonlight in. The silence seemed so loud that he thought he might loose his power to hear. As he loomed into it he could make out a figure lying on the bed. He couldn't see the face of the figure but he knows who it is and he felt that something was wrong. "Aoshi?"

"Father?"

"Aoshi what is the matter? Are you all right? I have been looking all over for you. You left the office without saying anything to anyone."

"I am fine."

"You don't sound fine…son, I know that you like mostly to keep everything to yourself, which is one of those things that I thought to be most harmful things for one's mind. You never said anything against any of my decisions that I have made for you from the time since you were young, to the time you completed school and after that, was your engagement with Megumi. Aoshi, I am glad that you are my son, but I would also like to know what you want, what you think and I want you to tell me when any of my decisions over you is something you don't want. Aoshi, my son, I want you to know that I want you to be happy."

"Thank you father," Aoshi said quietly after taking every word his father spoke into his confused mind.

"Its ok son you don't need to thank me. I think I should have told you all that before."

"Father, what is it that you are here for?"

"Oh! Yes, how I could forget. We are facing some problem with our clients overseas; I was wondering that if you see to it, then the problem might be solved and if you don't want to go I wo-"

"Where to?" questioned Aoshi immediately after hearing the part, 'overseas…'

"New York.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open, shot up to sit up on the bed. "I will go," he answered in a flash.

"Son if you don't…."

"Father,I told you I will go, just tell me when."

"Well then, I will book your ticket for tomorrow night, is that ok?" questioned his father who was rather uncertain of his son's enthusiasm for the event. . _'N ever has he ever seen him like this.'_

"It is fine with me..." replied Aoshi.

"Alright then, this is settled then. You must be tired. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Aaa…" came a curt reply from Aoshi.

At that, Reizo turned to leave but stop when Aoshi inquests, "Father?"

"Yes son?"

"You do trust me, right?" Aoshi said with his head low his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yes, of course."

"May you do me a favor?"

"Anything…"

"Please don't tell anyone where I am going."

"Why is that, Aoshi?"

"Please father, I am about to take a decision that might change our lives. I promise what ever my decision is; it is for the best for all of us."

"Hmm, I see. I will not ask you any farther. I do trust you, son, I will not tell anyone only that your mother knows already that I wanted to send you to New York, but you know your mother can also keep her promises as well right?"

Aoshi nodded his head, "Thank you father."

His father gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the room, leaving Aoshi back to his thoughts.

THE NEXT MORNING

The Next morning at the Makimachi's mansion, Aoshi stood in front of the closed corridors waiting only for someone to open them for him. It took only few minutes for Beshimi to into his view holding the doorknob.

"May I help you, Shinomori-san?"

"Aa, is Megumi here?"

"I am sorry sir, but Megumi-san is not here right now. Actually sir, none of the family members are present at this very moment"

"I see, in that case, I must take my leave. Thank you," after saying that, Aoshi turned to leave but stopped abruptly for an idea has just popped up in his mind. Thus, he turned around to face Beshimi again, who was by now about to close the door behind him.

"Wait a moment."

"Yes sir?"

"Beshimi, may I speak with you for a moment?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, why of course sir. How may I help you?" he said putting up a smile on his face.

"How long have you worked here?"

"My father used to work for Senior Makimachi and so I followed his foots steps sir, but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you asking me such a question?" inquired Beshimi.

"Before I start answering your question, I have a few more questions for you, so will you answer me?"

"Alright, I will comply with your questions."

"How much do you know about Megumi and Misao-san's relationship?"

"Sir, I do not think it is my place to give any information regarding the family." Beshimi replied grimly.

"Not even if it's for the well being of Misao-san and her family?" Aoshi asked looking at Beshimi, with a more serious expression on his face, while Beshimi had an expression of confusion.

"I presume that you and Misao are really good friends on the basis of Misao friendly characteristics, are you not?" Aoshi continued with his questions.

"Indeed we are, due to Misao-san's great generosity."

"Then tell me, would you help Misao-san come back to her family?"

"I would do anything for her happiness sire, just name it."

"Well then, I have some news for you." He said with a smirk on his face.

LATER THAT EVENING

Megumi walked into a small restaurant, which seemed very, very cheap to her own taste. She looked around to search a certain man, but instead she saw different lower class people. _'Humph I really need to bring changes in his choices.' _ Thinking so, she turns to this waitress passing by.

"Excuse me, can you please tell if Shinomori Aoshi is here?" she said with her head high and her nose almost tipping the sky and her usually snobby voice.

The waitress turns around looking at her with one brow up. "Yah know what? If yah weren't so blinded by those stupid shades of yos, and if yah weren't so dumb, yah probably would have faund a guy like that in a swift."

Megumi's mouth hung open as her eyes widen underneath her sunglasses at guts of the waitress talking to her that manner. "His right ther in the middle table yah slob," with that, she went on with her work.

Meanwhile Megumi staggered a bit on her foot taking off her shades quickly, looked forward to find Aoshi exactly where the waitress mentioned. She walked over to him. "A-Aoshi... what the hell made you call me to a place like this?"

Aoshi looked up from his empty tea cup that was set in front of him on the table to face Megumi and nodded his head to a sit. "Take a seat."

Megumi annoyingly put down her shades and purse on the table and sat down. Megumi looked at Aoshi and tried to put up a smile which now was irritating Aoshi. "So darling, tell me why did you call me here?"

"Megumi, I have thought about us and I have actually come to a decision." he said calmly.

"Oh really darling, may I know what decision have you made?" questioned a puzzled Megumi.

Aoshi looked at her fingers and the shining diamond ring. He slowing took her hand, still staring at the ring. Then the next moment he slid it off her finger. "The wedding is off."

"WHAT!" Megumi shrieked

Aoshi stood up from the seat throwing away his ring on the table and started to strode off, while Megumi tried to calm herself down a bit, and then took the ring and stood up as well. "Why Aoshi? Where did I go wrong?"

"Why don't you figure it out yourself since you think yourself to be the most intellectual of all?" Aoshi said, still walking with a shocked Megumi following him.

"You cannot do this to me. You can't leave me! You are mine! Do you hear me! You are mine!" Megumi said shouting at his back.

Aoshi stopped turned swiftly with anger burning in his eyes. "I belong to NO ONE.!" he nearly snarled into Megumi's face, afterwards he left.

Megumi's face turned white in fear and staggered back, Megumi stood there for a while, watching Aoshi walking out of the restaurant. _'How dare he do this to me? How dare he leave me Makimachi Megumi? EEEEEEEEEEEEEE_EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._' _The thought made her so angry, that she started to stomp her feet and started screaming in the restaurant, while every one kept on staring at her. She did not realize the waitress she met earlier was coming toward her with a bowl of noodles in her hand. "Awww…shuddup! Yah scarin off the customas!" saying so as she dumped the noodle on Megumi's head and the whole restaurant erupted into laughter.

She walked out of there as soon as possible. Never has she been so insulted in her entire life, now she wants revenge…

Aoshi went straight to the airport after leaving Megumi to check in for his flight. He can't seem to wait to see Misao. He felt as if he was in the air, he felt all those emotions that he never though was possible. Every memory of Misao made the corner of his mouth twitch. He was going to see his Misao.

MISAO….

It has only been a few days that Misao has come back to New York. She has already been dreaming about herself with her happy family and one particular man. Her days have become more miserable every moment. She tried to be her usual genki self which she was miserably failing at. Kamatari realized how weak Misao has become physically. He could not blame her when he himself cried like anything when he heard of what happen in Japan. Misao kept on thinking about Aoshi offering to help her and every time she brushes it off but in her mind some how she felt she was regretting not taking the chance to be back with her family.

It was night already and time to close, Misao was alone she has let Kamatari go earlier today, so she closed the store all by her self. When she was done, she started walking home through the almost empty street, which was wet as it rained earlier that day. Still having a storm of thoughts in her mind, she did not realize the small puddle in front of her. She slipped and almost flew into air starting to fall on her back. The moment seemed so similar to a moment in Japan. She felt like she was falling into huge darkness away from her family, this time there will be no Aoshi to save her. Therefore, she closed her eyes ready to meet the hard ground beneath her. However, she stopped, _'How?'_ she thought as she slowly opened her eyes to meet the same eyes that she has wanted to see for such a long time and she gasp.

"Are you ok, Misao-san?" he asked.

She kept on staring feeling tears about to spill right away. She grabbed his jacket in the front, buried her face into his chest, and started weeping. Aoshi caressed her soft hair letting the woman in his arms to cry realizing it must have been a long time she did not weep her pain out

"It's ok. Everything is going to be fine." he whispered to her.

_Everything will be just fine…_

_To be continued…_

Okay now some of you who said you might loose you respect for misao or who thinks that Misao doesnt have back let me tell you. Misao would never have left if she knew that the letters actually still existed. its very obviouse for ppl to think that Megumi might have torn off or burned those letters but Megumi is a FOOL. Anyways i hope you didnt loose you respect for Misao and i hope that i will be able to Update soon.

PLZ Review.


End file.
